Le départ du dernier visiteur
by Isil-gawien
Summary: [OS Aventure] Suite de l'OS "les visiteurs". Théo est installé chez Mahyar, le MJ voudrait le faire partir.


_Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Voici une suite de mon précédent OS « les visiteurs », il est conseillé de le lire avant._

 _Aventure est un jeu de rôle crée par Mahyar disponible sur la chaîne Bazar du grenier. Je ne possède rien._

[OS Aventure] Le départ du dernier visiteur

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée surprenante des quatre héros d'aventure. Quand il avait accepté de faire un jeu se rôle sur la table avec ses amis, il n'aurait jamais pensé finir dans cette situation. Chaque matin le rendait blasé… Chaque matin il se levait avec difficulté… Chaque matin il descendait boire un café… Chaque matin il voyait un paladin ronfler sur son canapé.  
Théo Silverberg s'était installé chez lui, sans son autorisation depuis six jours. Le fait que quelqu'un squatte son domicile le dérange, mais le pire c'est que le guerrier est un personnage inventé. Il n'avait rien à faire dans son salon -il n'est même pas censé exister- donc que faisait-il là me demanderez-vous ? Et bien Théo ayant reconnu Mahyar comme un Dieu, c'était donné comme mission -en tant qu'enfant de la lumière- de veiller sur lui. Bien que l'intention fût louable, cela commençait à sérieusement agacer son hôte. Il ne pouvait plus quitter sa maison sans avoir un homme en armure derrière lui -ce qui est tout sauf discret- plus collant qu'un chewing-gum sur une semelle.  
Il devait donc faire livrer sa nourriture tout en surveillant les faits et gestes de son « protecteur ». Après tout, lui et ses compagnons avaient la dernière fois démolie son buffet, son congélateur et faillie le tuer au passage… Au moins il avait réussi à se débarrasser des autres. Cela reste une maigre consolation.  
Le MJ mâchouillait un cookie au moment où il reçut un message de ses joueurs, qui lui signalait qu'ils étaient réunis et prêts à continuer Aventure. La série commençait à avoir du succès, il fallait préparer des épisodes avec autant d'avance possible pour continuer à les publier régulièrement.  
La partie allait commencer mais fut aussitôt interrompue.

 **-Mais il est où mon personnage ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas là, c'est quoi ce bug ?!** Cria Frédéric Molas alias jouer du grenier  
En effet, parmi les silhouettes sur l'écran, l'absence de la jaune fut remarqué par chacune.  
 **-Tu as essayé de redémarrer le logiciel .** Proposa Krayn  
 **-Ça change rien du tout !**  
Mahyar s'écarta du PC pour fixer l'intrus dans sa chambre. Théo étant dans un angle mort, n'était pas visible à la caméra. Personne ne remarqua le paladin aiguisé son épée sur le lit, sauf le propriétaire. Si l'inquisiteur de la lumière est avec lui, il semble logique qu'il ne soit pas dans le jeu. Il s'excusa auprès de ses joueurs avant de tout éteindre.  
 **-Théo, la situation ne peut pas continuer ainsi.** Dit il en allant rejoindre l'interlocuteur. **Il** **faut que tu retournes dans le cratère. Sinon votre quête n'aboutira jamais. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, ils vont bientôt se faire capturer et emmener dans les catacombes de la vieille tour. Je ne vais pas t'en dire plus mais tu es nécessaire à ton monde. Ils ont besoin d'un inquisiteur qui pourra les sauver des pires situations.**

Il était connu que Fred était facilement manipulable si on argumentait bien en flattant son ego. Théo était censé être pareil vu qu'il est contrôlé par lui. Apparemment la ruse fonctionna vu son expression. Il semblait déchiré entre servir le créateur et sauver ses amis. Il accepta finalement de repartir sous les supplications de Mahyar. Ce dernier s'effondra sur sa chaise en hurlant de joie.

Les épisodes suivants ont pu être tournés, le personnage de Fred étant réapparu.  
 **-À ton tour Théo, fait moi un jet de physique. Tu as 65 mais tu as un bonus de 5 ce qui te fait 70.**  
Les dés jaunes furent lancés puis le chiffre 99 s'afficha. Toute l'équipe rigola, s'attendant au pire pour le guerrier connaissant le sadisme de leur MJ. L'homme en noir restait hésitant et grimaça en voyant le chiffre sous le regard curieux de l'équipe.  
 **-Et bien Théo… On va dire que tu as éternué au mauvais moment, et comme tu cherches un mouchoir tu n'as pas pu faire ton attaque…**  
Chacun fut surpris, particulièrement Bob qui se plaignit.  
 **-Mais… Il vient de faire un échec critique ! Quand c'est Shin, Grunlek ou moi ont se reçois une explosion et lui il a juste de la morve au nez !  
-C'est du favoritisme.** Ajouta Shin.

Le groupe se mit à le lyncher, sauf théo qui n'allait pas se lamenter sur son absence de dégât (bien au contraire même).  
Le problème venait du fait qu'il avait promis -sur un instant de panique- à Théo qu'il ne subirait plus l'échec critique. Il regrettait cette promesse, mais restait un homme de parole. Surtout en sachant que les personnages existaient vraiment. Il fit taire le groupe en les menaçants d'un regard sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon pour eux.  
 **\- À ton tour Bob. Que fait tu ?**  
 **-Eh bien... Vu que Théo n'a fait aucun dommage à l'ennemi, j'aimerais lancer une boule de feu avant qu'il donne l'alerte. Je voudrais pas que l'on se retrouve envahie.**  
Il jeta les dés avant de hurler au monde sa malchance en voyant le chiffre 100.  
Mahyar se redressa théâtralement de son siège, toujours en souriant.  
 **-Ce qui se passe Bob, c'est que tu concentres ton sort dans la paume de tes mains. Quand soudain la boule perd sa forme sphérique, elle brûle tes mains et te propulse contre le mur. Tu as consommé ton dernier PV, tu tombes alors dans le coma.  
-Quoi ? Pourtant avec Théo tu …  
\- Justement. **Coupa le MJ. **Ce n'est pas toi qui approuvas i minutes que lors d'un échec critique il fallait recevoir des blessures ?  
-Mais… **Murmura le mage  
 **\- On ne critique jamais le maître du jeu. Que cela te serve de leçon.**  
Le sourire carnassier sur son visage convaincue quiconque de ne plus jamais remettre en cause ses décisions. Satisfait, il se servit un mojito.

 _Et voila, c'était la suite de l'histoire les visiteurs. Les futurs fics sur aventures que je ferait n'auront aucun rapport avec les 2 OS. J'espère que cela vous à plu même si il n'y avait pas beaucoup les personnages d'Aventure (sauf théo) vu que la fin se concentre sur les joueurs. Désolé pour les fautes._

 _Une petit review fait toujours plaisir, bisous !_


End file.
